Talk:Donquixote Rosinante
Name Are we going with Corazón over Corazon just because of the Spanish feel to Dressrosa? 10:47, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Yes. 10:52, May 28, 2014 (UTC) His name should be Donquixote Corazón. --Meganoide (talk) 12:05, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Good point. I agree. It's not a big change to make. 12:12, May 28, 2014 (UTC) I will invest in this. *throws money* 12:17, May 28, 2014 (UTC) I dissagree. 12:19, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Why? He's known to be Doflamingo's brother, and speculating that he's got a different family name like Ace is stupid. From the information we have, Corazón is a Donquixote. 12:21, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Seeing as there's two separate points here: #Should be Corazon since the name on the back of Law's jacket didn't have the accent (Chapter 747 pg 14, and clearer when Law and the others were at the cafe in the anime) #We've never added a last name unless they've actually been called that in-story. See the Riku family, for example. Seems like we're getting a flashback next chapter (or sometime soon, at least), so I think it's better to wait... 12:22, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah, the manga spells it without the accent. Time to go back and change things. 12:26, May 28, 2014 (UTC) I think we should change it to Donquixote Corazon. The Riku family we'll have to look at individually, due to the special circumstances surrounding some of them. 16:25, May 28, 2014 (UTC) So wer'e 4 (Mega, myself, Fin and DP) against 2 (Staw and Zodiaque) here. Jade said she'd weigh in after school, but I just want to get this resolved fast. Any chance of an administrative decision on this one? 16:49, May 28, 2014 (UTC) No. 17:03, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, change the page to Donquixote Corazon. He's Doflamingo's brother, they should have the same surname. What more do you want, a blood test to prove that Corazon is one of the Donquixotes? 22:04, May 28, 2014 (UTC) I don't know if I have the right here (with the hasty creation as "Cora" and moving it here and there) but I think it's possible Doflamingo and Corazon are step/sworn brothers like Luffy, Ace and Sabo. Let's wait (unfortunately) for three weeks for more info. 23:14, May 28, 2014 (UTC) I hate to disagree, but that's speculation. With the facts we have, Corazon is Doflamingo's brother, and hence his family. 23:19, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Brother as in blood relative or step? We don't have enough info. Maybe at least for the RAW. And I support Corazón, as with Trébol. 23:21, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Until we knew otherwise, Ace was Luffy's blood brother. And we can see Corazon on the back of Law's coat in chapter 747, with no accent. 23:24, May 28, 2014 (UTC) In that case, I suggest Trebol be changed as well. Wanna be consistent. 23:26, May 28, 2014 (UTC) The difference is we haven't seen Trebol's name in the manga. It's not obvious. I'm undecided about that one... 23:29, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Leave it as just Corazon for now. Also no accent since it's spelled that way. SeaTerror (talk) 05:06, May 29, 2014 (UTC) It's safe enough to add Donquixote to the title. It's speculation to say that Law was referring to the kind of brotherhood Luffy and Ace had or to say he was a stepbrother. Go with what it says. 06:07, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Brothers don't always have the same last name. SeaTerror (talk) 08:46, May 29, 2014 (UTC) So are we changing it or not? 10:10, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Adding Donquixote is speculation. Mr. Whatever (talk) 10:31, May 29, 2014 (UTC) It's 4 vs 4 right now. No clear majority. SeaTerror (talk) 10:32, May 29, 2014 (UTC) How the hell is it speculation? And more often than not brothers do have the same last name. 16:36, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Leave the accent out of it, because of the previously seen romanization. As far as his surname, leave that out for now. From what I've read, I think they are related by blood. However, we don't know the extent of that blood relationship. Maybe they have different fathers and different surnames. Maybe Corazon abandoned his true family name, like Ace did. Or maybe he's some redheaded stepchild that the Donquiote family kept in the basement so nobody would find out about him. He probably is a true family member, but we just can't confirm that now. Until it's written, we should leave it out for now. Just wait for intro box in the first flashback chapter, then decide. 16:47, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Nothing more to say for now. 23:52, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Category Shall I put this in the "deceased characters" category since in that same chapter, he is "murdered" by Doflamingo. Anyway, sorry for uploading the Luffy vs. Pica since I thought that was a PNG file (OP wiki prefers PNG files). But seriously, that really happened and it is in scanlation. Here's the source > http://www.onemanga.me/one-piece/749/11/ Gourd Roger (talk) 12:56, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Yes, deceased category. And that's not relevant to this page. 13:11, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Renaming My deepest apologies, but I renamed the page I've created into here, so it saves me some effort from needing to change things here and there. And besides, I did the Pamu Pamu no Mi like so before. 22:48, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Image We don't even know if that's Corazon Joekido (talk) 02:33, May 29, 2014 (UTC) I would find it hard for Law to show a flashback image of Doflamingo when talking about Corazon. Also, he looks subtly different than Doflamingo. 02:39, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :His nose is sharper and more crooked than Doflamingo's. 02:42, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :It is OBVIOUSLY just Doffy shown in a menacing light, like he has been a million times. It worries me that you people are in charge of the wiki. 02:56, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh yeah? (1) The speech bubble "The man who saved my life, and..." is situated where the image is, so it is pretty much Corazon. (2) "You people" have made this wiki into what it is today. 03:12, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ::The silhuette is just like the younger Doflamingo thats shown at episode 0 I dont think we should put that image on here but w/e it we will change it when its shown more clearly Brocodile Talk 09:30, May 29, 2014 (UTC) As Captain Obvious, all we had to do to stop this argument is to wait for the release of the next chapter which will be released two weeks from now. Gourd Roger (talk) 14:48, May 29, 2014 (UTC) (Footnote: Wait, I still be forced to used these four tildes. Why!? How do you do those signing things without placing these?) Next chapter is the 18th of June. 14:52, May 29, 2014 (UTC) I told you. He does not look like Doflamingo Joekido (talk) 12:39, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Actually, he sorta does. Just a little. 16:30, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Corazon in Episode 0 I think it was corazon and not doflamingo that was shown in that episode! Just comparing the facial features, the chin is far sharper and the nose shape both match the shadowed Corazon appearance! Doflamingos nose is smaller and chin definitely not that pointy! Im not a main contributer to edit pages, but I think this is fairly clear that it was Corazon, and not Doflamingo that was shown 07:22, May 29, 2014 (UTC) And I think you need to realize that that was a montage of future Shichibukai, Corazon didn't even exist yet, and people's features change as time goes by. 07:26, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey, we assume it was all future shichibukai, so we assume it was doflamingo. We could easily start saying "the back of crocodile's head was shown only, he was really a girl and oda is hiding it". Im just pointing out that the facial features of Corazon match the strong world person. Also Corazon did exist at that time, he was Laws benefactor 13 years ago, rogers execution was 20 or so years ago, so you're telling me that Corazon was a benefactor at the age of 8? Meaning the age difference between him and doflamingo was over 10 years, and doflamingos mother died when he was 8, so that contradicts your statement 07:32, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Corazons Face was perhaps seen already while Gol D. Rogers execution when everybody assumed that it was Donflamingo. So you guys can take the picture of him while the execution instead of the silhouette seen in the manga chapter 749. I meant he didn't exist as a character. Either way, we're not saying it's him. 17:01, May 29, 2014 (UTC) We can't be sure about that. I'm putting the example of Brook: he was thought since Laboon arc. So, why that doesn't apply to Corazon? But Doflamingo was young at Roger's execution, that means that he could change his hair style (the only thing that changes everything is the shape of the head in Episode 0.) Dragon NJMB (talk) 05:24, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Over 22 years, Doflamingo's head is allowed to change shape from age 19 to age 41. This discussion is over unless something actually plausible surfaces in support. 06:24, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Really, this is just a theory with barely any basis. The character was shown with Moria, Crocodile, and Mihawk, which are all Warlords. Plus the character shown at the execution had the same attire and personality as Doflamingo himself. We know for a fact that Brook was conceived during the Laboon Arc because of Oda's documents and word. Corazon we basically know nothing about. 06:44, May 30, 2014 (UTC) No it's doffy, I think he wears earrings as 2 cause they are still brothers at the time, but after kill his brother, Doffy remove 1 earring, Law who respect to Cora later still wearing 2 earrings. (MurasameJupiter (talk) 06:13, June 1, 2014 (UTC)) Not Corazon The page is wrong.... This is clearly Doflamingo http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140529082328/onepiece/images/3/3f/Corazon_Manga_Infobox.png , how could someone mistake this... He is simply shown in a shady villainous depiction as Law tells the story of how DD killed his brother and Law's mentor , Corazon. Please fix this. The picture and the description belond to Dofy , not Corazon. The only thing we know about him is that he was DD's bro , a top executive of the crew holding the reings of the Hearts Division , Law's mentor and that DD killed him. ~KKylimos Better to make a new section. Did it for you. The IP is right. I don't see how anybody can think that isn't Doflamingo unless they are going with a twin theory. That is 99% Doflamingo. The other 1% is only if he had a twin. SeaTerror (talk) 16:19, May 30, 2014 (UTC) The speech bubble "The man who saved my life, and..." is situated right over when Law was describing about Corazon, not when he said "...Doflamingo's younger brother". Based on relativity, this seems plausible he was having a flashback of Corazon. 16:26, May 30, 2014 (UTC) The theory only works if he was his twin. Otherwise it is Doflamingo because it looks EXACTLY like him. Plus twins rarely ever dress exactly the same. EDIT: Actually according to the message "younger brother" that means they aren't twins. SeaTerror (talk) 16:28, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Not if he's born after Doflamingo, twins do have a younger and older based on who is born first. 16:33, May 30, 2014 (UTC) The image is obviously Doflamingo. Mr. Whatever (talk) 16:37, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Then Law would have said "twin" brother and not "younger" brother. SeaTerror (talk) 16:40, May 30, 2014 (UTC) I also agree that this is Doflamingo, I'd say remove the image until he is actually shown in a flashback. 17:42, May 30, 2014 (UTC) I'd say it's DD rather than DC here. If we were going to get a silhouette of someone new, it'd be easier to distinguishe. 22:37, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Nose and chin are far too pointy to be Doflamingo whose nose and chin are always rounded. But I don't mind removing the picture. 22:56, May 30, 2014 (UTC) I noticed in the recent chapters Doflamigo wears one earring in each ear not two. 23:25, May 30, 2014 (UTC)Zori9 It's Cora until those who disapprove can come up with a better argument than arguing a silohouette's appearance. 04:12, May 31, 2014 (UTC) The silhouette's appearance is all that we have to go by, so of course all arguments for either side will relate to it. *I can't think of any time where Oda has drawn siblings the same who aren't twins, and Law said "younger brother" not "twin brother" (which would be expected notwithstanding the difference in minutes between when twins are born) *On forums, and on here, there is a clear division of opinion as to whether it's Doflamingo or Corazon, showing that there is enough doubt to justify keeping it off the page. Having the image implies a degree of certainty that we simply don't have. 05:42, May 31, 2014 (UTC) I think the best to do is to use the "no pic available" image. 11:23, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Time to bump this. That isn't Corazon. SeaTerror (talk) 03:59, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Doflamingo's nose was not that hooked. Corazon's image has sharper facial features than Doflamingo's, and since they are brothers, it would be only natural for them to be lookalikes. 23:56, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Only twins look that much alike. SeaTerror (talk) 02:48, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Not always. Besides, who's to say they weren't twins? 03:09, June 15, 2014 (UTC) We already went over that before and nobody addressed it. SeaTerror (talk) 03:09, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Just wait three days. I agree with you, but there's no point arguing until we get more information. 04:35, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Chapter 750 has been released, and this has not been resolved. Use the No Picture Available image already. There's no need to be pretentious about this. Mr. Whatever (talk) 08:14, June 20, 2014 (UTC) I second Mr. Whatever's proposion. MasterDeva (talk) 09:51, June 20, 2014 (UTC) I agree, seems we're gonna have to wait longer for a true confirmation. 11:44, June 22, 2014 (UTC) I agree with waiting for a confirmation as well. 11:49, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, Gal is right. Let's use the no pic image. 11:51, June 22, 2014 (UTC) 759 update Doflamingo said something about Law being the "3rd" Corazon. Can we say this is the name of two former elite officers? [[User:Gourd Roger|'Gourd Roger']] [[User_Talk:Gourd Roger|'Purple Talk']] ♡''' 15:00, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Seems plausible, since it sounds like the 2nd Corazon was Doflamingo's biological brother. Don't know who the 1st was. Also sounds like that the four names: Corazon, Pica, Diamante and Trebol are aliases for the four Elite Officers, and their real names are not yet revealed. 15:10, September 4, 2014 (UTC) It doesn't sound like Corazon is a title like that. I think Doflamingo just meant the third person to hold Corazon's position. The second guy could be named Ted for all we know. And if what you're saying is correct, that brings Trebol, Pica, and Diamante's names into question as well. 15:33, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Even if their names are now in question, it's still all we have for their names, so there's nothing we can really do aside from note that there have been 3 "Corazon"s. All the info we have about "Corazon" pertains to only one of the people anyways. Though we don't know if that's the first or second. 15:36, September 4, 2014 (UTC) They do sound like aliases, like Joker (who would name their kids after card suits?). But it doesn't really matter, since everything's speculation at this stage. 15:41, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Can we move it now? Okay, chapter 760 said they were a family of four, showed a kid who looked like Doffy, now see Corazon's silohouette when Law dropped the ball on him being the brother. So can we throw a Donquixote in front of the current title? 23:17, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Not exactly, as we still don't know if Corazon is his actual name or just one of the five alias based on the Elite Officers (Joker, Pica, Corazon, Trebol, Diamante). For all we know, it wouldn't be Donquixote Corazon, but Donquixote Something. 23:30, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Well...crud. 23:34, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Wouldn't be able to anyways as he hasn't been called Donquixote in the manga (same case as Riku Rebecca... Riku Viola... Riku Scarlett) Mr. Whatever (talk) 23:38, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Coloured Corazon Jump did a coloured version of chapter 761 here: http://imgur.com/a/BJ2h9 Scroll down and you can see the coloured version of Corazon. Anima40 (talk) 08:55, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, we already uploaded the colored picture of Corazon. Thanks for informing us anyway. 11:52, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Third Corazon Isn't it a bit premature to say that there was another Corazon before this one. For all we know this Corazon was the first and there was another after him. I say there are still two options: -Corazon --> unknown--> Law -Unknown --> Corazon --> Law For now it should be mentionted that we don't yet know which Corazon this one was. 11:00, September 30, 2014 (UTC) I know this may be speculation but, I think the Corazon that is missing is Vergo, I think Vergo was a "Corazon" before he joined the marines to be Doflamingo's mole in the marines. 22:24, October 2, 2014 (UTC) A Wikia Contributor -Corazon --> Vergo --> Law -Vergo --> Corazon --> Law I thought the same!!! Corazon dies, gets replaced by Vergo. Law doesn't agree with Vergo taking the seat and fights Vergo but loses(the fight has already been mentioned during punk hazard). Vergo either leaves as a mole or is convinced by Law to leave the heart seat. Of course its also possible that Vergo was there before then, we'll see. :) 11:40, October 3, 2014 (UTC) But of course everything you guys said at this point is just speculation. [[User:Gourd Roger|'''GOURD]]http://i738.photobucket.com/albums/xx27/sudhirshakya/1star4a.gif [[User_talk:Gourd Roger|'ROGER']] 11:54, October 3, 2014 (UTC) ^What Gourd said. We don't add speculation, though feel free to make a forum or blog on your theory. 11:58, October 3, 2014 (UTC)